


Rich and Jake getting food at the wrong place

by GalaxyDraws22



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDraws22/pseuds/GalaxyDraws22
Summary: Rich Goranski and Jake Dillinger both live together, so somedays they decide to go out and get food..but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Rich and Jake getting McDonalds at Wendy's

Rich had awoken from a nap, he had fallen asleep in Jake's car on the way to Wendy's 'Sir, please stop. This is a Wendy's not a McDonalds" a lady said "I DONT CARE, I WANT MY F UC K I N G MC N U GG E Y S" Jake replied, practically halfway outside of the car   
yelling at the workers  
  
"Jake..what the fuck are you doing?" Rich asked him, half-asleep "Tch, whatever." Jake said to the workers, flipping them off before driving away. 'Jake, what the fuck happened?' Rich questioned, sitting up in the back of the car 'They wouldn't give me my McNuggeys..' Jake replied, agitated and disappointed.   
  
Rich looked at him in confusion 'Jake..this is a Wendy's-', Jake turned to face him whilst driving '..Oh, I didn't realize-' He giggled, Rich blushed slightly 'wHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?! MCDONALDS AND WENDYS LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!' He yelled. Jake teared up 'Wait, no, no, no, don't cry!' Rich began to panic. He slipped over to the front passenger seat and sat down, he put the seatbelt on and they went to McDonald's to get Jake's McNuggies.


	2. Rich and Jake getting Subway at KFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jake decide to go to Subway!

Rich was in the car with Jake, He was in the front passenger seat as Jake drove the car “So, Where are we going anyway?” He asked, Looking at Jake. Jake glances at Rich then says in full confidence: “Subway™!” He says as they pull into a KFC™ drive-thru. “Super hyped bro !” Rich smiled when Jake said Subway™ ...and then that smile faded when he realized where they were “..Jake, This isn’t Subway..” He looked around some more, trying to figure out where they were. Then, It clicked, They were at KFC™. The lady at the drive-through window crackled to life. “Welcome to KFC™, what can I get ya?” The lady sounds like she is paid $2 under minimum wage, dead inside and just wanting to go home. Jake then proceeded to say, “I’d like a chipotle cheese wrap please!” Rich sighed, annoyed “Jake, that's a SUBWAY™ menu item, this is KF- Fucking - C™!” Rich glared at Jake, he was dumb with Jakes bullshit. First Wendy’s™ and now KFC™! 

“Rich it’s not, look. The colors are red, white, and black. Like Subway!.” He says it in full confidence. “Sir- I-I swear to god-“ the lady starts before Rich began to yell “JAKE FOR FUCKS SAKE SUBWAY IS WHITE, GREEN AND YELLOW YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” “Rich NO ITS NOT!” he says it as if he means it. “Sir. My shift ends in 5 fucking minutes please just get the hell outta here or order something from KF -MOTHERFUCKING- C!” Rich was just as pissed off, in the background a Karen could be heard asking for the manager. “Jesus Christ Jake, are you fucking colorblind or something?” Rich was still glaring at him. “I’m not- Rich that’s not the mascot colors. It’s WHITE RED AND BLACK!” You could hear the kid in the back of Karen’s car listening to kids bop. “JAKE FOR FUCKS SAKE, KFC IS WHITE RED AND BLACK AND SUBWAY IS GREEN WHITE AND YELLOW!” Rich was really pissed off, he glared at the kid listening to Kidz Bop, He hated Kidz Bop with a burning passion. The kid glares back and sticks his tongue out. Rich flipped off the kid smh smh. The kid screams a little and the Karen becomes a little feral ngl.

He continued to flip the kid off “Ha, puthy” He blushed slightly as he noticed that he had just l i s p e d, He covered his mouth with his free hand as he continued to glare and flip off the kid. “And even if it’s that bad it’s common for men to be color- you’re not even listening to me Rich-“ Rich looked at Jake “So? I don’t care about your shitty story about colorblind men, I’m fucking destroying a kids innocence right now” He snickered as he looked at the kid again. “Rich now really isn’t the time. The lady’s already pissed even though she’s FUCKING WRONG!” Rich looked at Jake again, he angey. Rich sighed “You’re a fucking idiot Jake, And I mean that..you really are a fucking idiot sometimes..” Jake starts crying. “I-I’m sorry. I’m a terrible stupid friend and I don’t even get why you hang out with me-“ “sir get out of the drive through this is KF -GODDAMN- C!” “I-..Jake, Nonono don’t cry!” He hugged him “Let’s just..go..we don’t need these athholeth anyway..” He glared at the worker “..also, I’m gonna drive..ok?” “O-ok” he wipes his eyes and gets out of the driver’s seat and into the passenger, stumbling on the way Rich got into the driver's seat and began to drive


	3. Rich and Jake get Costa at Greggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake decides to take Rich to Costa!

Jake has just left Rich’s house And is on his way to Costa. At least what he thinks is Costa. The building had a blue color scheme but looked fairly similar to most of the buildings around it. “Ok. So here we are at Costa.” He waits in a drive-through line which has a few cars in front of them.  
Rich was half asleep, it had taken them easily half an hour to get there due to Jake's shitty driving. Rich yawned and opened his eyes “Great..”  
“Did you sleep ok?” Jake smiles as he ruffles Rich’s hair a little. “No homo on that of course.” Rich nodded “Yeah..I guess..just..why..did you bring me here?” “I- thought you’d want something?” Rich tilted his head “..From Greggs?” He was confused, weren’t they going to Costa?   
“Rich this is Costa. See there the blue logo-“ he shows the sign. It says Greggs. This b probably needs glasses ngl. He looked at the sign “..Jake..are you fucking blind?..”   
“No... It’s a Costa, The logo’s fucking blue!” He moves ahead in the drive-through.”Jake..the Costa logo is White and Red..” “no it’s blue and white!” He says with a hint of sass. He knows what he’s doing. Right? “..Whatever, Greggs is..fine..” He sighed and looked over at the driver's window. “Rich this isn’t Greggs, it’s Costa. I mean it.” He’s confused at Rich’s anger. Is he colorblind? “..Jake, I’m too fucking tired for this bullshit. Let’s just grab some food and go..” He sighed as he closed his eyes again, hoping to fall asleep. “Well, we don’t have to get anything if you’re going to give off that kind of attitude.” Tbh he is inhibited in some way.”Jake for fuck's sake, I only got two hours of sleep... “ “Then how about you come to sleep at my place? You don’t have to be so damn prickly about it.” Jake sighs. “Honestly I don’t know how you put up with my bullshit sometimes. Jesus” Rich sighed “I have to because nobody else will..” “well you didn’t have to put it so damn bluntly.” He sighs. “Know what screw it lets go home” A worker came to the window   
‘ Welcome to Greggs, how may I help you today? ‘ The worker smiled to hide their pain. “Shit… uh listen man, I think we’re just going to go home-“ he starts but before he can finish ‘ Sir, Please we need to have someone actually order our food. ' “I-I know but- well it’s a long story trust me you don’t wanna hear it.” The worker sighed ‘ I don’t want to hear it in general, fucking order please ‘ The workers' smiles faded, they looked completely dead inside now. “I’m sorry. Just… we don’t want anything from here-'' he feels bad but… he doesn’t want to piss off Rich. ‘ Then fucking leave already.. ‘ “ok Jesus Christ, prick” he pulls out and is back on the road, he glances at rich sleepin. Rich was snoring loudly smh smh, He also seemed to be having some sort of dream. He smiles cutely, after using google maps he’s able to get home. He looked at Rich as he parked. He looks kinda happy and serene. “mm..” Rich had stayed asleep. Jake smiles as he gently picks up Rich and takes him to his parent's room, with the softest bed. “There ya are.” He whispers.  
Small Timeskip  
Rich woke up and opened his eyes “mm..” He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around “..wHERE THE FUCK AM I?!” “JESUS CHRIST RICH. DAMMIT! W-were at my place-“ he sighs. “Jesus you’re prissy.” He rubs his eyes. “Thought you were having a nightmare…” “..What?” Rich looked over at him, He was shaking. “I- thought you were having a nightmare?” He blushes a little, Rich nodded “I-...I gueth I wath-” He blushed at his lisp, embarrassed. “Y-you lisp? That’s really cute.” he smiles and sits next to him on the bed. “Want to tell me abt ur dream?” Rich shook his head “It wath about my Thquip..and...I don’t want to remember that thing..” “hey. Generally, if you talk about it, you give it less power… maybe it’d be good” he suggested, Rich nodded “...Can we go get Costa?” “Yah bro. Anything for you. No homo tho” he smirks. “..yeah..no homo”


End file.
